A Pirate's Heart
by Daizels
Summary: Princess Emma is thrown into an unwanted marriage to save her kingdom, but instead of marrying, she makes a deal with the Dark One. She has to retrieve the heart of a pirate,with a hook for a hand, to save her kingdom, but when true love gets in the way what will she do? Captain Swan and some Darling Pan,Multi Chap. My first OUAT fic, please R&R?
1. The Deal

**A/N So this is my first fanfiction that has nothing to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians and my OTP, Liper. So now I present my latest obsession: Captain Swan!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any character in OUAT.**

**Emma**

Emma was only eighteen when she was to be married to prince Baelfire, son of the Dark One, a nice enough young man, but his love for women did not make things easier for Emma.

_"I don't love you, you don't love me. Leave me be woman."_

He had told her when she caught him in the act with some barmaid. He was twenty-one, three years older than her, so he really did not care what she thought. She did not want to marry yet, it was too soon. She wanted to find true love like her parents had, but now time and money were running short and the only way to save the kingdom was through marriage to prince Baelfire. She had dreaded that day since it was revealed to her.

Emma had stared at herself in the mirror, white dress, perfect hair, pretty face. It was all wrong, she had never wanted it. So her actions in the wedding later that day was explained. She stood in front of all the guests, her parents, the Dark One and his son and said that she could not marry the prince and that she would do anything else for the Dark One to help their kingdom. So a deal was struck, Emma had to travel to a foreign land and retrieve the heart of a pirate with a hook for a hand.

"Are you sure honey?" Snow White, her mother, asked. Emma was standing with her family and the Dark One in a private part of the palace gardens. Emma was dressed in riding clothes and a satchel was packed, straps clutched tightly in her hand. Her sword was in it's scabbard fixed to her belt.

"I'm sure mother. I love you, both of you." Emma said, hugging her parents.

"We love you too, little swan." Her father said using her childhood nickname.

"Alright, alright, enough with the touching family goodbyes! On with business." Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, said. He waved his hands and her parents dissapeared."Don't worry, they're in their palace."

"Fine, but where am _I_ going?" Emma asked, turning her attention towards Rumpelstiltskin.

"Neverland!" He said, with a lot of hand dramatics.

"Okay, how long do I have to retrieve this heart?" She asked.

"Well, you won't age and I am immortal so, a month!" The imp said.

"Fine, how do I get back?" She asked, he had already explained that she would be going through a magic bean induced portal, but she knew that, that was a one-way trip.

"With this!" He said, taking out a golden necklace."It works the same as the bean, but this will automatically go off when your time is over. Do you understand dearie?" He asked handing her the necklace.

"I understand." She said accepting it.

"Now all you have to do is sign on the dotted line!" He took out a contract and gave her a quill. She scanned quickly through and signed her name.

"Good luck dearie." He said and pushed her.

She fell, fell for days it seemed. It was nice, at the same time terrifying. Strange... Then there was a splash and next thing she knew she was trying to stay afloat, in what looked like the ocean, in the middle of the night.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She said trying to keep her rucksack out of the water, since it contained her food supplies.

"HELP! HEEEELP!" She called desperately, when she felt something slide past her legs."HEEEELLLPPP!PLEASE!"

"Captain! Someone in the water!" She heard faintly.

"HE-" Then she was pulled under and everything went black.

_Wake up love, c'mon wake up._

"Huh?" She groaned, opening her eyes slightly.

"What's your name love?" The figure in front of her asked.

"Emma, who are you?" She managed, though the figure kept blurring and spinning.

"Killian Jones, or as I'm known by my more colourful moniker, Captain Hook."

**Sorry I have no Beta and my grammar and spelling sucks. My writing will improve and chapters will get longer, but in the meantime tell me what you think in the reviews please!**


	2. Like a Pig

**Hey! Thanks to all the reviewers, favourites and follows!**

**MermaidPrincessAly**

**OnceUponABookworm**

**Winter-Rae**

**SnowLeopardSwan251**

**Melissaufl**

**Guest**

**HookedOnCaptainSwan**

**So to respond to some questions, -I'm sorry for being so vague-**

**Bae never fell through the portal, but the thing with Milah still happened. Rumple still wanted the curse to take place in the hopes that it would reanimate Milah and get a second chance with her,when she didn't have her memories,but the curse failed, because Regina couldn't murder her father and so the course of the future changed and now after many years and Rumple knows of Hook's location. Oh and I know a month is a very short time, but in this fic a month is a year in Neverland time, but Emma doesn't know that of course ;) Point of Views will alternate between Emma and Hook.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of the characters.**

_"What's your name love?" The figure in front of her asked._

_"Emma, who are you?" She managed, though the figure kept blurring and spinning._

_"Killian Jones, or as my crew calls me by my more colourful moniker, Captain Hook."_

Emma was barely holding onto conciousness, learning how to swim never really occurred to her, she was too busy with swordplay, archery, dancing and loads of other unneccessary things, and the little she knew had been barely enough to save her. The name of the man crouching next to her, caused her mind even more trouble. _I found him! _She thought gleefully, thinking that the name Hook could only mean one thing, but then she remembered what she had to do and then the guilt would pierce her heart like a dagger, he had just saved her life, and she was going to betray him by ripping out his heart.

"Well say something lass, you look like you might pass out again!" Hook said.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea." She said and once again all was black.

Emma slowly started to wake, the sound of sloshing waves, becoming clearer and sharper by the second... _Waves?_ And suddenly she was wide awake sitting upright in a bed that wasn't her own and in a place she deduced that could only be a cabin aboard a ship.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty finally wakes!" Said Hook. She hadn't even noticed him, where he was seated, his dark head bent over some maps.

"Where am I?" She asked, sitting up, when a jolt of pain shot through her head."What happened?"

"You're aboard the finest vessel in all the realms, The Jolly Roger, and as to what happened, you were nearly drowned by mermaids last night." He said, not once looking up from his maps.

"And you saved me?" She asked, trying not to take notice of the different clothes that she was wearing.

"Yes, we did."

"Well, thank you then." She said sincerely.

"Now, may I be as bol as to ask, _why, _you needed saving?" He asked looking up for the first time. She was startled by the seriousness of his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm on a quest." She said confidently.

"Oh? And what quest would that be?" He asked, and she noticed by the smirk on his face that he was not taking her seriously.

"If you'd be so kind as to return my rucksack to my possession, I'd give you all the proof you want." She said and the smirk on his face seemed to deepen as he stood and said," As you wish milady." He handed her the rucksack, she rummaged and found a small scroll. Rumpelstiltskin had told her that the necessary steps to succeed in her quest and activate the enchantment to rip out the pirate's heart would appear. And when she opened it, she wasn't disappointed, for the first step appeared.

Retrieve the golden locket that resides around the neck of the lost boy, Felix.

"Thank goodness, no rhymes this time." She said happily, because rhymes and/or riddles were not the thing she was best at.

"Hmm, well good luck with that." Hook said after he glanced at the scroll.

"Why? It's a lost boy, not a lost tiger!" Emma said in disbelief.

"No, but might as well be. You'll have to have someone with a lot of experience with lost boys to help you, before you'll succeed. " He said taking his seat at the desk again.

"So, you'll help me?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but we're going ashore today and you can tag along if you want." Hook said, continuing his mapping.

"Okay, straight to the point. What do I have to do to get your help?" She asked, she knew this was stupid, but she decided that if she could keep him close, she'd be able to take his heart without a fuss.

"Well, that's easy, isn't it love. You have to prove yourself worthy of my help and my trust." He said, all the seriousness in his voice was back. She didn't know what to say, the guilt was gnawing at her, fortunately, she was saved from saying anything, because he said,"If I were you love, I'd get out of bed and get dressed we're going ashore in an hour and I doubt if even the lost boys will take you seriously in only my nightshirt." He smirked knowingly at her as she blushed deeply. And for a moment she forgot completely about her guilt.

Once ashore, Hook divided the crew that came with him into groups to scavenge for food.

"And then you, Emma, wasn't it? You head east for a few miles and then you'll find the lost boy's camp." Hook said, she muttered a thanks and headed into the woods in the direction he pointed out.

"Are you just going to let her go face the lost boys alone, Captain?" a pudgy man in a knitted red hat asked.

"Of course not! That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, now would it Smee?" Hook asked patting Smee on his head.

"Oh, you're going to follow her aren't you?" Said Smee.

"Right you are, now make sure the men don't cause too much havoc, I'll be back in three hours at most." Hook said, as he started walking after Emma.

After about an hour of following her, he lost her. Yes, that's right, he lost her. She just disappeared and he had no idea to where. _I must be losing my touch! _He thought, but pushed it away, now was not the time to start doubting his abilities, he had to find her.

"Looky, looky! We caught Hooky!" He heard from somewhere behind him. He spun around, but there was nothing,"What-?" Something hard collided with his skull and he was out like a candle.

Pan's not gonna like this!

Shut up Hughie! Pan'll be pleased.

Do we really have to roast him?

Of course, otherwise the crocodiles ain't gonna like him.

Crocodiles? Roast? Hook's eyes snapped open and he noticed that he was tied up like a pig, hand and arm together(his hook was missing), feet together. A long wooden pole was slipped underneath the ropes he was bound with, the pole's ends rested on strengthened forked branches, not only was he tied like a pig, but it seemed that the feared Captain Hook would die as a pig, roasted.

"Now, boys. Why would you want to roast me?" He tried.

"Pan says you're evil!" Shouted one boy.

"Well, I say Pan's evil!" Hook said.

"He is evil! Light the wood Jeremy!"

"No, don't light the wood Jeremy!"

"Maybe we should wait for Pan, let him light the wood!" Another boy shrieked.

"Light the wood Jeremy!"Hook said quickly, Pan would not get that privileged.

The boy, Jeremy, must have light the wood, because suddenly Hook's backside was getting very warm. Hook tried frantically to get loose, shaking, wiggling, squirming, thrusting himself upwards, etc.

"Hey boys!" That was no lost boy, it was much too female.

"Emma!" He realised.

"Get her too!" A boy shouted.

"More crocodile snacks!" Another shouted.

"Mother!" That one was just strange. He heard them charge away from him, chasing after Emma. Great now they both had trouble, but then he heard the splash of water, his legs were cut free and then his arms, he stared in disbelief at his saviour, who was no other than Emma.

"Stop gaping Hook, we gotta go!" She said urgently.

And so the two of them ran as fast as they could back to the others.

"I'll help!" He shouted as they passed a loud stream.

"Why?"

"You've proved yourself, by saving me," They had reached the shore and both of them halted and took deep breaths."I'll help you on your quest."

**Dunno when the next update will be, but I'll try to have it posted as soon as possible! Tell me what you thought in the reviews! :D**


	3. Things Go Wrong

**Thanks again to all the reviewers:**

**SnowLeopardSwan251**

**Melissaufl**

**Guest**

**And also everyone who liked and followed this story!**

**INTRODUCING MY AWESOME BETA... EraAstra**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own OUAT or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Emma was sitting in Hook's cabin, waiting for him and Smee to return. They had gone "scouting". Every day, for the last week, two different members of the crew would go spying on the lost boys and Pan, so far they had noticed a certain pattern. Last night was the last, and thank goodness for that! It had been quite a challenge to follow and "observe" the lost boys and Peter without getting caught, there had been some tough spots, but they made it anyhow.

Someone came crashing through the door, laughing hard and patting eachother on the backs Hook and Smee fell into the loveseat that stood in the cabin.

"What happened?" She exclaimed.

"We almost got caught!"Hook cried happily."But we were much too fast for them, weren't we mate?"He slapped Smee on the back again.

"Right you are Cap'n." Smee laughed.

Emma just rolled her eyes, seeing this motion, Hook straightened and pushed a bottle of rum into Smee's hands,"Now run along Mr. Smee, tell the crew of what we planned."

"Aye, aye Cap'n." Smee said leaving the room.

"What did you find out?" Emma asked, the sooner she got this over with, the better.

"Every night, Pan goes away from the camp, he has something on this island he hides from everyone else."He saw her excited face,"Which is an adventure for another time." She let her expression fall again."Anyway, when he leaves all the boys go under a sleeping spell, so they don't follow him. It's then we get to Felix and take whatever's around his neck."

"And then?" Emma asked.

"Then we run like hell." He said, and for a moment or two she was completely compelled by his beautiful eyes. She quickly shook her head and said."What are we waiting for then?" So the two of them got ready, sharpened their swords, packed "emergency essentials", like Hook called the rum, planned different strategies and packed some actual emergency essentials. When the light of the lost boys' bonfire went out, Emma and Hook made their way ashore.

They heard the faint sound of pan pipes in the distance.

"That's the spell, we've got to hurry now." Hook said, he and Emma ran as fast as they could to the clearing where the lost boys usually were.

Looking around the clearing Emma could see dozens of sleeping boys.

"Which one is he?" Emma whispered. Hook pointed to a cloaked figure sleeping in a hammock.

"Go wait at the edge. I'll be as quick as I can." She told him and he reluctantly went back as she moved forward. The boy was fast asleep, his scarred face looking almost peaceful, Emma prayed that whatever she needed was around his neck and that he wouldn't wake at her touch. Fortune seemed to favour her, for, he did not wake, not when she felt the chain around his neck and not when she took it off. She was making her way back to a smiling Hook when she was suddenly lifted from the ground, an arm around her waist.

"What!?" She yelled in surprise.

"NO!" Hook yelled.

"Haha Hook! Think you can outsmart me that easily?" Said the person holding her.

"Put her down _now _Pan." Hook said, his voice dripping with rage.

"Hmm, no. I think I'll keep her as a plaything, maybe the boys will like her." Pan said and Emma started kicking and screaming.

"Bring her back NOW!" Hook said.

"Sorry, Hooky, gotta go!" Pan called down and started flying away, Emma still struggling against Pan's hold on her could hear Hook shouting.

"I'll find you Emma!"

* * *

**Okay, short one again, I apologize. Next one will be loads better. Thanks for reading guys, be sure to leave a review or if there is something you'd like to see happen in the story, I'd be all too happy to oblige!**

**PS: My cousin is coming to visit tomorrow for the entire day and since no one in my family knows of my fanfictioning I can't update tomorrow, and the next day is Sunday, so church and other resting business. Next update will probably be Monday!**


	4. Wendy

**Thanks for all my reviewers!**

**OnceUponABookWorm**

**Melissaufl **

**SnowLeopardSwan251**

**Indigofrog**

**And also all the people who favourited and followed this story!**

* * *

_"Sorry, Hooky, gotta go!" Pan called down and started flying away, Emma still struggling against Pan's hold on her could hear Hook shouting._

_"I'll find you Emma!"_

* * *

Killian stared at Pan and Emma's retreating forms. He had to save her. He didn't know exactly how yet, but he sure as hell wouldd need Smee to- "Smee!" He exclaimed and as quickly as he could, dodging trees, jumping over logs and traps, he made his way back to the shore. Letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Smee waiting for him.

"Captain!" Smee shouted at the sight of him.

"Smee!" Killian said breathlessly.

"Where's the girl?" Smee asked immediately.

"Pan. Smee, you remember the secret mission?" He said, hoping with all his might that they had been succesful.

"Yes, Cap'n." Smee said looking grim.

"Well?" He asked.

"We found someone." Smee said.

"Someone? Who?" Killian asked taken aback.

"_Her_." Smee said gravely.

"That's impossible! I saw her leave with my own eyes." Killian, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She's on the ship. We waited for you to come, before we asked her anything."

"Well then, let us waste no more time."

"Why are you doing this!" Emma shouted at the boy carrying her, trying desperately to break free.

"Cause it's fun!" He laughed.

"How in HELL is this _fun_?" She screamed as he took a sudden plunge into the jungle.

"Aw, come on, stop being so uptight!" He said, dragging her down a path."Oh, Wendy! I've brought you company!" He called.

"Wendy?" Emma asked as they went through a curtain of vines.

"She's-" Pan stopped suddenly, Emma crashed into his back.

"What the?" She grumbled.

"Wendy?" He sounded very upset, Emma looked over his shoulder and saw a bamboo cage, the door was open, it's occupant had obviously escaped."Wendy?" He shouted, panic in his voice was obvious.

"Who's Wendy?" Emma asked again, hoping it would irritate him. Which it did, though he just growled, dragged he screaming and kicking towards the cage and locked her up.

"I'll deal with _you _later. For now I have some business with your beloved pirate." Pan growled, the malice and anger in his voice and expression made him look a lot older than he was. He definitely scared her.

As he flew off, she thought desperately, _Please Hook, don't do anything stupid, I need you!_

As Killian boarded his ship with Smee, he could hardly contain himself, if his hunch was correct, he'd have Emma back in no time.

"She's in you're quarters Cap'n." Smee said.

"Thank you for your troubles Mr. Smee.

"Well, Cap'n, I am a man who procures hard to find objects, am I not?"

"So you are, Mr. Smee. So you are." Killian said darkly as he made his was towards his quarters.

She had been sitting on his desk chair, braiding her long unruly hair, when he came in.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Killian asked amused.

"Hook?" Wendy asked standing up looking at him with wide eyes.

"The one and only." He said.

"You are so _stupid_!" She shouted, which surprised him.

"Come again?"

"Do you know what he'll do to you if he finds out that you've _freed_ me?" She asked, terror written across her face.

"Good thing I haven't freed you then." He said smirking.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking even more sacred if it was possible.

"I'm planning a trade of sorts." He mused.

"A- a trade?" He almost felt bad for scaring her.

"Yes, you for someone Pan took from me." He said confidently.

"Why would he agree to that?"

"Because, Pan never liked anyone taking anything of _his_." Killian said, a knowing smirk growing on his face. Wendy looking shocked asked,"Who is this person that you are _trading _me for then?" That struck him with the importance of his mission.

"No one."

"Well Hook, we both know that's a lie. What's her name?" Wendy said, not unkindly though.

"Emma." He said remembering the way her smile could dazzle even the toughest of pirates.

"You care for her, don't you." Wendy said sadly.

"I... do." He confirmed, the short time he'd spent with the blonde had him questioning himself, she was wild, kind, friendly and simply oozed hope and love. He couldn't deny the few times they had together, she had single handedly (_A/N I love this pun_) managed to make him slowly move on from his previous love, Milah, which made him feel extremely guilty, but with her, he forgot the guilt. He needed her.

"Be careful of love Hook." Wendy said shaking him from his musings. Then he realised, she had loved Pan, he hadn't returned it, that had been the reason she had asked him, Captain Hook of all people, to help her escape this damned island.

"I'll find a way to get you off again Wendy, but I need to make this trade." He said.

"I know, it's allright Hook, I have nothing to return to anyways. At least I'll be worth something if you can get your Emma back." Wendy said and Killian shoved away the sudden urge to hug the girl.

"Thank you Wendy." She just smiled at him as he started walking out the cabin.

"Oh, and Wendy?"

"Yes?" She asked, frowning.

"Tell anyone about this exchange, and I will feed you to the mermaids, can't have people going about, talking about Captain Hook going soft, now can I?" He said and Wendy sent him the smallest of smiles. He sincerely hoped things would work out for her.

**Next chapter will probably be up this time tomorrow! Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought in the reviews and if you want to see something happen I'll be happy to do so.**


	5. The Trade

**Sorry this took so long, I had a request to add Felix and/or Tink to the story and after some debating me and my beta (EraAstra) came to an idea. As of it, this story might be a tad longer than I'd originally planned and Wendy's PoV will be added, sorry for the inconvenience, so expect some twists, this is of now, not only a Captain Swan fic... *grins evilly* (Also this is now very AU)**

**Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers,**

**SnowLeopardSwan251**

**Countrygirl1989**

**OnceUponABookworm**

**And everyone who has been following and favouriting this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Wendy sat in Hook's cabin, terrified of leaving. Being scared was useless, she should have known that by now. She had no idea why Pan still kept her here, he didn't care for her, he had told her as much, her brothers had died a long time ago, so they couldn't do his bidding, she couldn't think of anything that would explain _why _he didn't just kill her or let her go back to her own world and even though he didn't care, she cared much too deeply, she didn't know if she would even be able to leave him or this island of nightmares though the only other person besides Hook and Pan to have been even remotely friendly towards her was Hook's second in command. It was his job to bring her food or drink when Pan had other things to keep him busy, and a few of the times he had talked to her, asking her about herself, she had once asked him why he did that and he had said that he felt sorry for her. Something she had expected.

"Wendy!" The man ,Smee, who had brought her here had come barreling into the cabin.

"Smee?" She asked startled.

"There's not much time, before he arrives." He said, pulling a small dagger from one of his pockets,"This can break any lock, the Cap'n asked me to bring this to you and tell you, that you have to use after a week has passed. Make your way to the North shore, one of us will find you along the way. We're going to help you escape. Understand?" He said giving her the dagger. She nodded.

"Hide it, and may luck be with you Wendy." He said and ran out again.

"Thank you." She whispered sadly.

* * *

Killian waited on the deck of the Jolly for Pan to arrive, Smee had returned from Wendy and all was in place. Pan couldn't come aboard, because of the ship's enchanted wood (_A/N A dream invention of mine_) so if this worked, they were all home free... For the moment.

"Hook!" Came an angry cry from above. Smirking, Killian turned to face the angry teenager hovering above his ship.

"Pan!" He said with mock excitement. Pan flew to the port side and Killian took his time walking over.

"Where's Wendy?" The boy growled.

"Easy lad, I know of no Wendy," He said putting up his hook and hand in mock surrender.

"I know you have her you idiot pirate. Stop playing games!" This kid had some serious aggression problems.

"But Peter, I thought you loved to play games?" Killian said, but the look Pan gave him, made him drop the entire thing.

"Fine, let's cut to the chase then shall we?" He said, his voice deadly serious now,"You got something of mine, I've got something of yours. I propose a trade."

"No."

"So you _don't_ want your Wendy back?" Killian knew he was getting on the boy's nerves.

"Yes, you idiot, and you're gonna give her to me."

"Hmm no, I don't think so."

"You will or else I'll kill the girl."

"No you won't!" He said grinning.

"And why is that, pirate?" Pan crossed his arms.

"Cause then I'll be the one doing the killing." Killian said and he knew he had Pan.

"I don't believe you."

"Ok then, Mr. Smee! Go get our prisoner won't you?" Killian said praying that he'd remember to tie the girl up at least.

His prayers were answered as Smee stumbled back onto the deck dragging the bound girl with him.

"Wendy!" Pan exclaimed."You wouldn't kill her!"

"You're right of course," Killian said smirking," _I _wouldn't, but Tim over here," He gestured to a very large tattooed pirate,"would do it in a heartbeat." As he said it, Tim the pirate pulled Wendy up by her hair and put his arm around her thin little neck.

"Peter!" Came her strangled cry and he shouted,"Fine!"

"Oh, but that's not all, I want you to leave me, Emma and my crew at peace, only if we steal something of yours can you _try_ to get back at us." Killian said, but again Pan refused, but Wendy helped Killian's cause by letting out another strangled cry.

"Fine, Pirate. You have a deal." Pan said defeated.

"Go get Emma." Killian growled.

"Just dare to touch her and I'll make sure none of you live to see the sunrise." Pan threatened as he flew away.

Tim set Wendy down and Killian ran to her.

"Wendy I'm very sorry, things had to go that way, but I'll make up for it." He said helping her up.

"It's alright." She managed.

"You have the dagger?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Remember, in a week, head for the north shore, we'll find you."

"He's coming." She said and then smiled," Thank you."

"Here you go pirate." Pan shouted letting Emma drop, fortunately Killian was able to catch her in time as Wendy made her way to the rails. As soon as her hand was through the protective barrier, Pan snatched her up.

"Don't even think about pulling something like that again." Pan said before he flew away with Wendy.

"That goes for two of us." Said Emma who was still in his arms.

"Wouldn't dare to even think of it, love." He said his face mere inches from hers.

"Good. Now set me down, I take it we have a lot of planning to do as usual." She said.

"As you wish." He sighed.

"Hey, Killian?" She said, and his heart fluttered as she said his real name.

"Yes, love?" He drawled.

"Thanks for saving me." She said and kissed him on the cheek, before she went below deck, leaving him, standing there, frozen in surprise.

He touched his cheek,"Finally, Killian, some good form."

* * *

**Okay so this is AU. Pan cannot come aboard the Jolly...yet  
Next chapter should be up soon!  
'Till then, goodbye!**


	6. Decisions

**Next chapter will be here soon!**

**It's here!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers**

**SnowLeopardSwan251**

**OnceUponABookworm**

**and my dearest beta, EraAstra**

**and all the people who followed and favourited! (30 Follows! THANKS SO MUCH!)**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing otherwise, we'd have Captain Swan and Darling Pan.**

* * *

Emma paced Hoo-_Killian's _(She had decided that she would now only call him by his true name) cabin. The captain was sitting at his desk, discussing something with Smee over a large map of the island.

"It's the only way Cap'n!" Smee argued.

"I know, but I don't like it." Killian said, bringing his hand down onto the table, which made Emma jump.

"But why?" Emma asked frustrated, Killian had been arguing about their plan to save Wendy for the past hour.

"Because I don't want you to go alone!" He said, and Emma sighed. The plan was that she would seek out Tinkerbell, get some pixie dust and then find Wendy and help her fly.

"Aw, come on Killian, you know Pan won't touch me again. He can't do anything to me, but you?" Emma said.

"She's right Cap'n Pan'll gut you like a fish and use your skin to make himself a pair of boots." Smee said and both Emma and Killian stared at him.

"I'm just saying!" Smee said, shrugging.

"Don't you just excel at thinking lovely thoughts, Mr. Smee?" Killian said, but the sarcasm was lost on Smee,"I do adore lovely thoughts." Killian slapped his forehead.

"I'm going alone!" Emma said suddenly.

"No, you're not!" Killian argued.

"A vote then! Those in favour of me going alone, raise your hand." Emma said and both her and Smee's hands rose.

"Hand down idiot!" Killian growled, and his arm fell.

"Mr. Smee." Emma said, dangerously calm, and his hand shot up again.

"Mr. Smee, put down your hand or so help me I'll throw you to the mermaids."

"Sorry, Cap'n, but I think I'm a little more scared of Emma." Smee said, slowly retreating to stand behind Emma.

"Good form, Smee."Emma said patting him on his head.

"Now, you're turning my crew against me!" Killian exclaimed.

"Don't be such a baby, Killian, I'm going and that's it." Emma said, with finality in her tone. The worried look on his face made her feel very guilty, he was really getting under her skin, slowly creeping towards her heart.

"Then at least let me go with you ashore!" He begged.

"No. You'll just end up following me." She stated and he huffed in exasperation.

"How're you going to find Tinkerbell?" He said, for a moment she was struck silent, but then she spotted the map of the island.

"You're gonna show me." She said, but just when the grin appeared on his face, she pointed to the map on the table,"On that."

"That's why they say it's bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship." Killian grumbled.

"Oh, you'll get over it!" Emma said, glad to have won, but worried about how much he worried about her. This was going to be very hard.

Wendy sat in her cage, the knife Hook had given her, hidden in her nightgown. She didn't know if it was worth it to escape, he would always find her. But she couldn't stay here, it wasn't her home, she missed her brothers, she missed her clothes, she missed her parents, she missed London, she missed _home. _So she decided, she would escape that night after Peter's annual visit. He'd have his last laugh at her, break her heart one last time and then she was going to escape Neverland and the great Peter was going to be very hard.

Emma had gotten to the shore without too much of a fuss, she gathered her bearings, checked her map and a compass Killian had given her and headed in a northern direction. The jungle was huge, just buzzing with life, wonderful, but terrifying at the same time, it was daytime, so she had to be very careful of the Lost Boys and Pan, they would be able to fund her no matter where she hid, if they were near enough. Killian had steered the Jolly as close as he could to Tinkerbell's secret hideout. She had a few more miles to go, very far off in the distance she heard boys yelling and so she did the only sane thing she could think of, she ran.

She came to the clearing Killian had described, she was spinning around desperately looking around for a sign of Tinkerbell's treehouse as the yelling and shouting of the lost boys became clearer.

"Psst! Over here!" Emma spun in the direction of the voice and noticed a rope ladder that hadn't been there earlier, without really thinking, Emma ran straight to it and started climbing, as soon as she reached the top the ladder disappeared again, silently, not daring to even move, she watched the Lost Boys run through the clearing.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Came an accented female voice from behind her, she spun around and was face to face with a thin blonde woman, grinning at her.

"Who-"

"Sorry, Tinkerbell, and you are." She said, extending her hand towards Emma,"Emma."

"Well, hello then, Emma, is there a reason I just had to save you from a bunch of lost boys?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I was looking for you." Emma said.

"Me? And why would that be?"

"I need your help."

"Why?" She asked again.

"It's a very long story and-" Emma started, but Tinkerbell was already headed up a few makeshift stairs,"I have plenty of time, follow me Emma."

Tinkerbell led her up to a different part of the treehouse, the makeshift floor was made of wood,grass mats, stone and plenty of other materials, but Tinkerbell assured her that it was safe. Tinkerbell then poured them something that looked like tea from a small brass kettle and then sat down on a weaved grass mat, gesturing for Emma to do the same. Emma looked around the small room with it's Weaved walls and roof, pots, pans and kettles littered the surface of every wooden or weaved rack or cupboard, shells and flowers of many bright colours and sizes livened things up and Emma noticed another set of makeshift stairs led out of the small room.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"It's not much, but it's home." Tinkerbell said thoughtfully,"But I want to hear your story and why you need _my _help." Emma hadn't known her long, but she knew Tinkerbell was someone she could trust, so she told her everything, from her quest to take Killian's heart, to her quest to save Wendy and how Tinkerbell came into the picture. The whole time she sat still and listened as Emma spoke and when she finished she said,"I'll help with the girl, but I can't do anything about your pirate problem, I'm afraid,"Emma gulped and nodded, that was a large problem, that was only coming nearer and nearer.

"Here,"Tinkerbell said, handing Emma a small vial on a cord, that had been hanging around her neck,"It's pixie dust, I trust Hook told you how it works?" Emma nodded and accepted the gift.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell."Emma said and Tinkerbell smiled.

"Call me Tink." She said as Emma headed out of the treehouse."Oh, and Emma, if things get a little too hard... Remember you have a friend here." Tink said and Emma felt her heart growing warm. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard.

Wendy sat in her cage, Pan would be here any second now, and true to her speculation he came through the vines that hid her from the rest.

"Hello Wendy." He said, but she didn't answer, she had last spoken to him before she was captured by the pirates.

"Please, Wendy, I need to hear your voice." Pan said, his voice pleading, she looked up at him in surprise.

"I know you talk to Felix, but why don't you talk to me? Why Wendy, tell me?!" He begged her. Was this him? Was he finally showing his true colours?It had too be too good to be true, the Peter Pan she knew, was just plain evil and she knew she shouldn't, but she answered him anyway,"Because, you are cruel,evil and selfish. At least Felix is the least bit friendly. He's ten times the person you are!" He stared at her in disbelief and then a sudden flash of sadness passed over his face, but it was replaced by his usual look of malice.

"Oh , I see, you're in love."Anger and pain was clearly visible in his voice and face.

"I was once, I thought I saw good in him. I thought I saw love." She said staring him down, refusing to back down, even if her eyes were shining with unshed tears,"But it turned out he was rotten to the core, and unable to love anyone, but himself."

"Oh my Darling! If it's love you want," He said his eyes glinting with malice, but the hurt in them, was not very well disguised,"Then I'm afraid you're not giong to find any here."Pan sneered and then left her, not knowing that he had made her mind up, that night she would escape.

* * *

**Okay so this got a little long, but I promise, tomorrow's chapter will have the escape, another task and**

**,,, SPOILER ALERT,,,**

**- The Echo Caves.**

**R&R please?**


	7. The Echo Caves Part I

**This chapter has been looming over me like a mountain, but It's finnally done!**

**Thanks to the reviewers,**

**SnowLeopardSwan251**

**Guest**

**And everyone who followed and favourited! :D**

**(Oh and I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but I made Hook somewhere around the age of 23/24. Lets say Milah left Bae as a baby when she was 20. Okay? Sorry, I knew I forgot something when I made Emma 18...)**

**This one is just Wendy's PoV.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own _nothing _:(**

* * *

Once Pan was far enough away Wendy took the dagger out, it was a small thing, it didn't look special in any way, a rusty blade with a wooden handle, but Wendy knew what it would be able to do. Pushing the blade through the small space between the door and the frame of the cage, she dragged it down. She had jumped a bit at the sparks that followed as the blade broke the locking charm, but as soon as the door swung open Wendy ran, she just ran, not looking anywhere, but in the path in front of her, after what felt like hours, she knew she was now near her destination. She was tired, her mouth was dry and her muscles ached, so when she slammed into someone, she let out a cry of pain.

"Wendy?!" The person asked, definitely another female.

"Yes." Wendy breathed.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, coming over to her. Wendy saw her more clearly, she was beautiful, with long blonde hair, glowing silver in the moonlight.

"I- I think so. Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"I'm Emma,"She said helping Wendy up."We have to go now."

"You're Hook's girl! The one he traded me for!" Wendy realised.

"Yes, but we're going to make up for it." Emma said, taking Wendy's hand, they set out towards the beach.

"He really is a good man, you know."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Hook, he just hides it well." Wendy said.

"I know." Emma said almost sadly, Wendy was about to ask her why, when she heard _him._

"Oh Weeeendy!"

"Emma we have to run to the shore, the rocks lining it, he won't be able to follow!" Wendy said, and they ran.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"The last time I escaped, Tinkerbell still had magic (_A/N: Remember this is AU_) and she enchanted the rocks so Peter wouldn't be able to cross them to follow me, not immediately at least."Wendy explained as they broke through the jungle and onto the beach. "Pixie dust loses it's effects when near to these rocks!"

Together they made their way as quickly as they could over the rocks, Wendy noticed the Jolly Roger coming closer.

They were about halfway to the place where a small boat waited for them, when Pan shouted something and the mermaids came, tearing and slashing at the two girls.

"Emma! We don't have a choice, we have to go into the jungle!" Wendy shouted.

They then went back into the jungle, Pan was hot on their heels, but Wendy remembered a place where she and Emma would possibly be safe for the time being. She led Emma down a small path that led to a cave, inside they ran until they met the back of the cave wall. Trapped.

"What now?" Emma asked, both of them were out of breath.

"I don't know, I thought-" The ground shook violently and Emma and Wendy were thrown apart. When the dust cleared Wendy saw that they were both on small islands of rocks in the middle of the cave.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Emma asked, her panic was very clear.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine, but what just happened?"

"The Echo caves."

"Okay... How do we get out?"

"Well that depends on how much Pan really wants me alive." Wendy said, and not a few moments later, both Pan and Felix came running into the cave.

"Wendy!?" They both shouted.

"That's me." Wendy said in a borde tone.

Pan cast a spell and Emma was unconscious, lying motionless on her island.

"Why did you do that?" She exclaimed.

"Why'd you leave?" Pan asked, getting straight to the point, but Wendy was done answering him.

"How'd you know I was gone?" She asked instead. She knew Hook would be arriving soon, and he'd be more help to Emma. The only way out for Wendy was with Pan, but she would at least get some answers out of him.

"Felix told me." Pan said simply.

"How?" Wendy asked, momentarily confused.

"I had him keep an eye on you." Pan said, his anger growing."Now why did you leave?"

"Because I hate this place, I hate being trapped and I hate _you_!" but as Wendy said it, a bit of her small island fell away.

"Wendy!"They shouted again, almost jumping for her. But as soon as they saw she was okay, Pan started smirking,"Well, that was a lie, now wasn't it?"

"We all know how you get out of this place, so, each of us gets to tell our deepest darkest secret, who wants to start?"She asked looking at them both, if she was going to fall victim to the truth, then so were they.

"I... I will." Said Felix."Wendy, I... I love you. I've come to love you, but I'm not the only one. Remember when you first came here? I accidentally shot you with one of Pan's poisoned arrows. We were able to save you, but the cost was that you would never be able to leave Neverland. So if you do leave, you'll die. And since I won't have that and I can't have you, I'm going away." Felix said, and Wendy felt a hot tear make it's way down her cheek. Then, her island mended itself again.

"Felix, I'm so sorry you have to go because of me, I've been nothing but trouble for you and you don't deserve it." Wendy said and Felix just nodded. "Peter," As Wendy said his name, he looked up, he had seemed a bit shaken by Felix's confession, but now, he looked like a real lost boy,"I've never stopped loving you, not when you told me that it all had been just a game, not when you locked me in that cage and not when you were absolutely horrid to me. I left, not because I hate this place, or the cage, but because you didn't love me back." Now the tears were flowing freely, her previous courageous act was gone, now she was stripped bare of her biggest secret. The ground shook and there was a bridge going halfway to the other side from her island.

Peter looked terrified, something not even she had ever seen."Wendy, I- I lied to you." He said slowly, his words becoming faster as he continued,"I didn't want to seem a weak leader, I was scared of falling in love, I believed that love was weakness, but when you escaped the first time, my heart couldn't take it, I had to get you back, but I didn't want anybody else to have you, so I locked you up. I'm sorry Wendy." He said, letting his head fall, then the ground shook and the last part of the bridge completed itself and Wendy ran over and hugged Peter, he was surprised, but hugged her back nonetheless, but then Wendy remembered Felix, so she let go of Peter and walked over to him and held open her arms.

"I don't do the hugging thing." He said in his usual drawl.

"Go on then Felix, you're not going to get this chance again." Peter said, and Wendy smiled as Felix grinned and hugged her tightly,"Thanks for everything Felix, I hope you find your happy ending." Wendy said and when she finally pulled away from him, she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Wendy." He said ruffling her hair," Goodbye Peter." He said, giving his friend a hug and then, Peter's shadow came and took him away.

"Is he going to be okay?" Wendy asked.

"More than okay, I charmed him with good luck, I'm almost jealous of him." Peter said and Wendy rolled her eyes,"I said almost." He said grinning at her.

"Oh, and we'd better leave this for your friend over there." Peter said, pulling out a small rectangular box from inside his tunic and setting it down on the ground.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Wendy, you worry way too much, besides, our one-handed friend is on his way." Peter said, putting his arm around Wendy's waist. Her arm went around his neck.

"I like this new Peter."Wendy mused as they went outside.

"Well, you Darling, have managed to dig up the best in me." He said and they walked back to the camp together.

* * *

**Sorry, it got late, I wanted it to end happy for them! I predict two more chapters and then ... We'll have to wait and see. R&R please?**


	8. Echo Caves Part II

**It's finally here after loads of redo's and rethinking, plotting and planning here it is, the second(third) to last chapter!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**SnowLeopardSwan251**

**ok016**

**Melissaufl**

**And everyone who followed and favourited, I appreciate it a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this strange plot line.**

* * *

Emma sat up, for a moment she was completely confused, but then she remembered, Wendy, Pan, rocks, mermaids, cave. Cave! She quickly looked to the other rock island where Wendy had been, but found it abandoned, a bridge of stone led from the island to the other side of the cave.

Well great! How am I supposed to get out?

Just then, as if he'd been summoned, Killian came running into the cave.

"Emma!?"

"Killian?!"

"The mermaids! How-?"

"When Pan went after you they retreated, I came as quickly as I could!" He said, he seemed pretty on edge.

"Do you know how I can get out of here?" She asked and he nodded grimly.

"Killian, what's the matter?" She asked, she was getting nervous now too.

"Do you know where we are, Emma?" He said, his tone gentle but serious.

"A cave?" Emma asked,"Look can't you just go get the gangplank from the ship and-"

"No, Emma,"He said looking very serious now,"This is the Echo Cave, the only way to escape it is through secrets." Emma let a laugh escape,"A secret, like, when I was six I broke my mother's favourite vase and blamed it on the maid?"

"No, your deepest, darkest secret that no one else knows." He said, and now her mood matched his as she muttered,"Oh."

"Thankfully it seems, that we'll only be needing one secret, and-" But she knew, she had to tell him, no matter what she had to do it, she knew she had told Tinkerbell of her deal, but she had never mentioned exactly _what _the deal had exposed.

"I'll do it." She said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure, love?" He asked, it broke her heart to say this, because if she wanted to admit it or not, this bloody Captain had gotten underneath her skin and crept into her heart.

"Yes, Killian, when I told you about my quest, I wasn't completely honest. See, what I had to do to save my kingdom, was to steal the heart of a pirate with a hook for a hand and take it back to Rumpelstiltskin." She could see the anger, hurt and betrayal in his eyes and it gave her strength to continue."But that's not my secret. My secret is, that I fell in love with you Killian, I can't steal your heart, not even if it costs us our kingdom, the price is too high, I care too much. But I'd gladly give him my heart." And when she said that a stone bridge appeared and connected her with the other rock island and as soon as the connection was made, he ran to her and she to him, where their lips met, in a loving embrace, passion and love nearly blowing her away, this wasn't going to be hard at all. Emma felt the burning tears run over her cheeks, Killian pulled away, wiping her tears away with his thumb. His eyes no longer held any emotion except love.

"You- you're not angry?" She asked, confused."I tricked you to steal your heart!"

"Aye, and you did. I never thought that I'd be able to love another, not after my previous love, my Milah, died. But that was untill you came and changed everything. You stole my heart, Emma." He said, and her heart fluttered."Come on, let's get you out of here." He put his arm around her waist and led her over the bridges, but something caught her attention,"What's that?" She picked it up, it was a rectangular wooden box, light as a feather.

"Lets take it back to the ship, we can look at it there." Killian said, extending his hand for her to take, and as she did she realised another thing.

"It'll be a month tomorrow!"

* * *

**Bad cliffy I know, the next chapter is going to be quite a long one, (to make up for this impossibly short one)so expect an update on Tuesday or Wednessday, and after that one there'll probably be an epilaugue, depending on what you guys want. Anyway, R&R please?**


	9. It's Time

**Thanks to all the reviewers:**

**camelotgirl1 **

**SnowLeopardSwan251**

**trustpixiedust**

**Melissaufl**

**And everyone who read, followed and favourited this story so far! This one's going to be in Emma's pov again!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

As it turns out, the next step to her "quest" had been to find a box that would be in the possession of Pan and according to the drawing on the scroll, it had been the box that was left on the cave floor. Emma and Killian had decided that Wendy must've had something to do with it. The locket she had somehow managed to keep safe through everything, had to be used to open the box.

"Are you sure?" Killian asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Emma said, they were on opposite sides of Killian's desk, the box in the middle, they were about to open it, but Killian, of course was getting cold feet.

"Are you sure, you're sure?"

"Killian!"

"Fine, fine. But are you sure you're lying?"

"Yes, I'm sure-"

"Ha!"

"No."

"Damn it, woman." Killian said, defeated. Emma shot him a glare, though she couldn't stop the smile creeping onto her face.

Slowly she opened the locket and placed it face down onto the box. There was a series of metallic and wooden clicks, before the little box shot open, Killian nearly fell off his chair as the locket slammed into him.

"I don't think this thing likes you." Emma laughed.

Killian said nothing, just throwing the locket back at her. Emma put it in her pocket and turned her attention back to the little box, inside was a small piece of parchment, strange words were inscribed on it in black ink, Emma very carefully took it out of it's container, both she and Killian were staring at it, not knowing exactly knowing what to do with it, when suddenly the door burst open and Smee burst in, and Emma nearly let the box fly with surprise.

"SMEE!" They both screamed.

"Sorry, Cap'n, but you've got a visitor."

"Mr. Smee, you'd better hope it's someone very important or we might just be making a stop at mermaid lagoon." Killian growled following a terrified Smee out of the room, Emma closed the box, slipped it safely into another pocket and went after the two men.

Hovering a few feet from the Jolly Roger, was none other than the Terror of Neverland himself, Peter Pan.

"Ah, Pan. How can I help you?" Killian asked politely. Smee, looking like someone had handed him a bottomless rum, nearly skipped away.

"It's more along the lines of how _I _can help _you_." Pan said, floating lazily on his back.

"Go on then." Killian said.

"Emma dear, there you are!" Pan said. Killian glared at him, but Pan didn't notice it,"That box, in your pocket." Emma felt her arms move out of their own accord, taking out the box.

"Yes, the parchment inside, on it is written with squid ink, blow it onto someone and they'll be instantly frozen in place, but the enchantment will only be strong enough to hold for a week." Pan said, looking extremely bored.

"But I thought whatever was in here would able me to... to..." She glanced at Killian, but Pan finished her sentence for her."Rip out your dear Hooky's heart, yes it will, it would have made it impossible for him to fight back as you took his heart." Emma swallowed hard.

"I thought magic was needed to do that!" Killian said, clearly disturbed by the idea of a messy, magicless attempt to steal his heart.

"It is, but it's something that runs in her veins, so she wouldn't have needed it from an external source." Pan said, smirking at their surprise.

"Why are you telling us this?" Emma asked, desperate to change the subject.

"That's my business isn't it... Oh, and when the time comes, you are both free to go." Pan smiled evilly and flew away.

The next day right after sunset Emma and Killian could be found in a tight embrace on Killian's bed. Neither wanted to let go of the other. They were determined that Killian would go with her when the necklace would take her home. They had decided that they would face whatever waited for them back in the Enchanted Forest, together. But when they fell asleep and woke up in the Jolly Roger, in Neverland, Emma dismissed it as a day miscounted, but when it happened again and again and again, Emma started to hope against that Rumpelstiltskin had forgotten about her. One day, Killian came to her and told her that they should make the best of their time together. So they did. They went on a different adventure everyday,finding treasure, exploring Neverland, he had taught her to swim and how to sail his a few times did they have a run in with Wendy and Pan who seemed to both be in love, though the lost boys were still a little scary. They even met the indians and had a few mermaid had also visited her friend Tinkerbell, whom Killian had seemed intent on avoiding any eye contact with. The first time Killian had made a sexual innuendo Emma had been flustered, but soon she got used to it, retorting with an eye roll or one of her own. He had told her about his past, about his brother Liam, about how Rumpelstiltskin had killed his first love Milah, she told him about her time about her life in the palace, they grew closer to each other and their love kept growing. They had the time of their lives, the scroll with the ink and her quest for Rumpelstiltskin was long forgotten. That was until one day, exactly a year after they had first met, that the necklace had started to glow, Emma and Killian had been in the middle in a tense game of poker, when something burned against Emma's chest,"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Emma, love, what's wrong?" Killian asked, suddenly alert.

Emma waved it off and they continued the game she felt the burning again and pulled the necklace off as it had been the source of the burning, realising what it meant, Emma immediately tackled Killian off his seat.

"Not now, love, what's gotten into you?" Killian said grinning. Ignoring his words, she put the necklace around both of them and prayed that it would work.

"It's time." Was all she said and in a flash of light they disappeared.

"Well this is a bit unexpected." Came the mocking voice of the Dark One.

"Speak for yourself! That was _not _a month!" Emma retorted standing up with the help of Killian.

"True, though here it has been only a month since you left." The imp said grinning widely."And I see you have thrown our agreement to the birds. Why do I not have his heart in my hand?"

Emma shoved Killian behind her. "You will not take his heart."

"Awww, I see what's going on here!" He said giggling, and then started to circle them,"_Two wuv_!" Emma felt Killian go deadly still behind her, she turned around and saw he was as stiff as a board only his eyes were moving.

"What did you do!" Emma cried.

"What I did last time!" He said as if it were a fine joke.

"Now, I believe our payment included a heart." He said and when she turned back around he plunged his hand into her chest, she heard Killian's muffled scream behind her. And Emma knew, he was going to kill her the same way he killed Milah all those years ago and he was going to make Killian watch again as his love died. This man truely was a monster.

"You should know dearie, love is weakness." And then he pulled, but something stopped him from taking her heart and then she realised,"No, it's strength." Then there was a pulse of pure energy and Rumpelstiltskin was thrown back and as quick as lightning Emma pulled the parchment she had gotten so long ago, from her pocket and blew in the Dark One's direction. He went as still as Killian, the only difference was that he could still speak.

"Ooh clever trick dearie, but whatever will you do now?" He giggled.

"Leave that to us." Said a male voice she immediately recognised as her father's.

"Dad! Mom!" Emma saw them and their guard enter the garden and she rushed to them, hugging them fiercely feeling guilty for not thinking of them often enough.

"Sorry, to break up the lovely reunion, your majesties, but what do you intend to do with this." Emma spun around and saw that Killian was mobile again and simply ran to him, he caught her in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss, that ended abruptly when the King cleared his throat. Emma blushed bright red,

"I gather we have much to catch up on, as for the Dark One, we've had a nice cosy place ready for him, for quite some time now."

"Ugh, I hate you all." Rumpelstiltskin grumbled.

Emma laughed at their good luck leading Killian by the hand after her parents, who wanted to know all about her time in Neverland. Her father was a bit sceptical about Killian, her mother simply adored him, she loved him and with him by her side she knew that whatever lay ahead wasn't going to be hard at all.

* * *

**Ahhh that was the last chapter, but if I get at least 5 reviews on this one, I'll post an epilogue! **

**Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story to the end, to everyone who read this story I now give a virtual thank you cookie (::) This has been a lot of fun, and if it weren't for my dear beta EraAstra, I would have gotten nowhere! I'll definitely be posting another OUAT story sometime, but until then I bid you goodbye!**

**~Daizels**


	10. Epilogue

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this, I really apreciate it.**

**I'm making the last chapter (Epilogue) in Killian's PoV since he hasn't gotten much attention in the last few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Three years went by before Killian got to marry Emma, the first was spent convincing himself that it was a good idea, the next two were spent convincing her father. It was a long struggle, but finally when Killian saved his life on a mission, did the King give in. The wedding like usual in this realm, was a magnificent thing, the ceremony self lasted only a few hours, but the festivities afterwards... As a proud pirate, who had attended and crashed many parties, Killian had to say that it had been an amazing celebration, rum, cake and flowers everywhere (at least that's what he remembered) it lasted a whole week, most of which was now a blur. But married, they were. He still wasn't used to the thought of going from a pirate to first in line for the throne, but between Emma and her parents it might just be crazy enough to work.

The great thing was that Pan had sent his men and his ship back (Once again he assumed Wendy had something to do with it). The King- his father in law- granted them a pardon and they were all now proud privateers. His ship was in many ways the best ship in the realm, but he had made it very clear, only he would be captaining his ship.

Bealfire, his Emma's previous fiance, finally got himself straightened out, Killian had been very shocked to find out that his mother had been Milah and Baelfire in return had nearly killed him when he found out that he had been the pirate that had taken his mother away, but when Killian had explained how Rumpelstiltskin had killed Milah, the man had calmed down. He traded his many nights, that he usually would have spent with women, for studies. In time he grew to be a great king, turning what once had been his father's own personal Dark Kingdom, to one of light, he also eventually fell in love and married, from what Emma had told him, she had been a simple girl he had met in a local tavern, Killian had smiled at the thought.

Meanwhile, the Dark One, remained safely in his "Nice, cosy prison" while the rest of the kingdom finally had some peace as it turned out, the contract had stated, that Emma had to _steal _his heart and so dear old Rumple had no choice, but to protect their kingdom.

The King had warmed up to Killian with time and were quite close mates now, and thank goodness for that, because he had only twitched a little when he learned that Killian had lost his favourite sword in a poker game (Killian was trying to get back at him, for a prank the King had played on him)The King had told him that he was going to test his bravery so he had chained him up in a giant's castle and left him, only after he had accepted the possibility that the giant would eat him and decided to fight as much as he could, did he learn that the giant was friendly, the King had thought that it had been very funny, he on the other end had just found it cruel.. The Queen was lovely as ever and was pleased to learn that Killian could waltz as good as any nobleman.

Killian and Emma still went on many adventures together, in which they had met enough strange characters to fill a town! (_A/N so to speak_) Including a Mad Hatter they had rescued from Wonderland, a friendly werewolf girl with a crossbow wielding grandmother, a cricket, who was actually a conscience, a retired Evil Queen, (the funny part being that she had retired to run off into the sunset with a bloke named Robin Hood), many fairies and more dwarfs that Killian would ever be able to remember. A mermaid with some fishy problems and many others. But in the end, they only grew to love each other more with every passing adventure, and as he smiled down at the sleeping face of their newborn daughter, he hoped that there would be many more adventures to come.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story, tell me in the reviews what you thought of the epilogue!**

** I thank you for your support!**


End file.
